


Stockholm Syndrome

by Hi_Harry_hi_Lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Smut, hopeless pining after singers, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou/pseuds/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one and only Harry Styles is coming to Louis's town for a concert. And that's a big deal. Because Louis is Harry's number one fan.</p><p>or an au where Harry is a famous singer and Louis has an obsession. When Harry happens to sneak into the shop where Louis works, Louis (in a momentary lapse of judgement) kidnaps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I started. It'll get better, I promise.

_"International popstar Harry Styles has said that in conclusion of his worldwide tour, he will be doing a benefit concert for a certain English charity. Mr.Styles' management team has received so many entries, they have resulted to picking the lucky winners by a drawing. Said drawing took place earlier this afternoon..."_

 

This damn news lady was killing Louis. She just kept droning on and on and  _on!_ He just wanted to know where Harry's concert was gonna be so he could know which one of his Twitter friends he needed to contact to get some videos.

 

_"...here is the official footage from that drawing."_

 

"Fucking finally!!!" Louis exclaimed.

 

"Took her long enough!!!" Niall said.

 

Louis and Niall are flatmates and have been best friends for most of their lives. When Niall moved to Doncaster from Ireland when they were twelve, Louis was the only one who didn't pick on Niall for his accent - and his artificially blonde hair. They've been best friends ever since. Their friendship did nothing but grow a few years later when the then budding singer Harry Styles came onto the scene and they both realized how much they loved him. Louis was more obsessed with the singer himself, while Niall was obsessed with his music - okay,  _and_ his insanely attractive best friend, Liam Payne, who never leaves Harry's side. The popstar is so committed to his friendship with his best mate that on more than one occasion, he has brought Liam out on stage with him. That just makes Louis love him even more. Louis sees the tv switch from the boring the news lady to Louis future husband standing in front of a wheel with like, a billion folded pieces of paper in it. Louis screeches. Which is soon echoed by Niall, seeing that Liam was standing next to Harry; the two attached at the hip as usual. 

 

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! HE'S ABOUT TO SAY IT!!!" Niall screams as he jumps off the couch and leans over their coffee table. Louis would be offended by that fact that Niall was telling him to shut up when he was being completely silent but he really couldn't care because Harry was about to speak. Louis listened intently.

 

" _And the winner is..._ " Harry drawled out. God, Louis loves his voice. It's so manly and sexy and just fucking  _hot._  Louis would do just about anything to have that voice whisper fucking filthy things in his ear while he screams Harry's name as he-

 

"Oh my fUCKING SHIT LOUIS WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING HOLY FUCK!!" Niall screamed and began twirling around the living room.

 

"What? What happened?! WHAT DID HE SAY??" Louis looked at the tv and saw Harry smiling as the camera zoomed in on him. "Niall will you shut the fuck up, I can't hear him!" Louis yelled.

 

 _"...concert will be held at 4pm on the 30th of this month. And again, congratulations to the Doncaster Orphanage, I'll see you beautiful young ladies and strapping young lads in a few weeks! All the love!"_  Louis saw Harry wink at the camera then he and Liam waved good-bye and the news lady was back on the screen.

 

Louis was gonna have a meltdown. He couldn't breathe. Harry was coming here. To Doncaster. In two weeks, the person that occupies Louis thoughts at every second of every day is going to be within walking distance from his flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned. ;)


End file.
